Recovering my True Love
by danimorales9
Summary: Ryoma childhood sweetheart arrives at Seigaku and is determinated to put everyone against Sakuno and achieves it, so Sakuno decides to leave to England. A car accident and lost memories. What happen if Ryoma's childhood sweetheart leaves and found Sakuno once again. Would Ryoma notice his true feelings for Sakuno or he will forget her? I know it's a bad summary, but please read
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so be nice and if there is any grammatical error don't blame me because English is my second language. All the character in this story belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Chapter One

It was a cloudy and rainy day in England, but that didn't matters to a beautiful brunette. It was the saddest day of her life. Her best friend died in a car accident and this time she wasn't able to save her because of a stupid fight they have one week ago.

\- (crying) I'm …. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so stubborn, you will probably be alive. If only I had listen to you.

-Don't worry Saa-chan. It's not your fault. You know that she love you and she probably won't be happy seeing you this sad. You need to let it go. Let's go, we need to catch a fly.

-Hai, oni-sama

/Three years ago/

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was a beautiful and happy student in Tokyo. She was the couch's granddaughter of the tennis club of Seigaku. At the age of 12, she found love at first sight with no other than Ryoma Echizen, the prince of tennis. Unfortunately for Sakuno, Ryoma only consider her as a not irritating female friend. But despite that, Sakuno was trying so hard to more than a friend to the prince. Today was her first day of 3rd year of middle school and she has the feeling that everything is going to change.

 ** _"Today is the day I'm going to make Ryoma-kun notice me. Obaa-chan is going to announce the pairs for the mixed tournament. Maybe if I am Ryoma-kun pair, he is going to start seeing me more than a friend"_** \- Thought an enthusiastic Sakuno.

-Ohayo, Ryuuzaki.

-Ohayo Ryoma-kun. Ano… are you happy for returning to the tennis club?

-I think so

-So, I heard this year you're going to be the captain. Are you happy?

-Hn. **_She's talking too much; maybe too much time with that loud girl is affecting her. What was her name again?_**

-Sakuno, Ryoma-sama. Ohayo!

-See you, Ryuuzaki

-Ahh… hai see you Ryoma-kun

-Mou… Ryoma-sama is escaping from me again

-Ohayo Tomo-chan. Do not worry about it. You know how Ryoma-kun is.

-So tell me Sakuno. Do you and Ryoma-sama are dating? Because every time I spot you, you are with Ryoma-sama.

-No..no Tomo-chan. Ryoma-kun and I are only friends. But I wish we were more.

-Sakuno, look at the time! We are going to be late.

-Ahh… Tomo-chan, wait.

Both best friends run to their new class. When they step a foot in the class, they notice that most of their friends were there. Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro were in at the back of the class and Ryoma was sleeping in a random seat. Tomoka and Sakuno hurry to find a seat before the teacher arrives. What everyone noticed is that there was an empty seat next to Ryoma.

-Sakuno, I heard that there is a transfer student from America. Horio told me that she was blonde and really beautiful. But don't worry about it. I will never let her get close to Ryoma-sama.

-Tomo-chan, you cannot decide for Ryoma-kun

-On which side are you?

-Good morning.

-Good morning, sensei

-Today we start a new year and we have a transfer student from America. You can pass.

The door open and a beautiful, blonde girl appear behind it. She has big, round, blue eyes and look fragile. Every boy in the class was wondering. Does she have a boyfriend? Sakuno was impressed with her beauty and she felt a pain in her chest, like a bad feeling.

-Introduce you.

\- -Hi, my name is Alice Cassidy. It's a pleasure to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\- Cassidy-san came from America. Your seat is next to Echizen.

\- Hai.

\- So let's review last year stuff.

Ryoma's POV

I was sleeping so soundly when I heard that the presentation of the new transfer student. At first I couldn't believe that Alice was here. The last time I saw her was 6 years ago before her family moved to England. She promised me we would be in contact but she never replied my emails. I heard the teacher saying that he would be out for something. This is my opportunity.

Alice's POV

I can't believe that I found you Ryoma. When I returned to America, I couldn't find you. I hope you remember me. I saw my classmates look to the teacher and now I understand. He needed to leave. I thought Ryoma wouldn't remember me but for my surprise there was a note in my desk. I opened and it said:

Meet me at lunch on the roof. Just go straight and follow the stairs. Don't bring anyone. Ryoma.

I was happy. He remember me. But there is something that is bothering me. Why he doesn't approach me now that everyone is fooling around. Wait. he is not even in his seat. Where did he go? Mmmh Let's see. Ahh found you. He is talking with a girl! Wait, since when did he talk with a girl besides me. She is very pretty and for the look in her eyes plus her blush on her cheeks, she likes Ryoma, MY Ryoma. Okay calm down. I know I was being silly and I couldn't judge her if I didn't know anything from her. After talking with Ryoma I would find out who she is.

No One POV

Alice keep staring at Ryoma and Sakuno. She noticed that the both of them were in their own world. Everyone in Seigaku know that Ryoma and Sakuno had a unique relationship because neither of them were dating and Ryoma has scared Sakuno's numerous suitors. Many believe that one day they will say that they are a couple. The classes passed until it was time for lunch. Alice remembering Ryoma's note went straight to the roof but to her surprise he wasn't there. She remembered that she ran there when the bell rung so it was possible that Ryoma was coming. She waited and waited and Ryoma didn't come. Furious, she went to her classroom and her surprise was that she heard that Ryoma and Ryuzaki were eating in their Sakura tree. She looked from the window and found them.

Alice POV

My mind was going wild. I couldn't believe that Ryoma forgot his promise with me. When I arrived at the classroom, I heard two girls talking about Ryoma and someone else named Ryuzaki. I didn't get all but they said that they were in their usual Sakura tree. Those words were in my mind and the only thing i did was to look from the window and they were eating in front of a Sakura tree. That girl Ryuzaki was the same that was talking earlier with Ryoma. I noticed that she was blushing and Ryoma was smiling. He was smiling. I couldn't believe it. I was the only one that can make Ryoma smile. I won't allow her to steal Ryoma from me. But first I need someone to support me. She won't know what hit her.

No one POV

Ryoma and Sakuno were chatting about tennis and from the distant one could see the happiness they irradiate. Ryoma completely forgot about his meeting with Alice. In his mind was only eliminate Sakuno's new suitor, Tsubasa Akira. Akira was a junior that was interested in more than a friendly relation with the auburn. Ryoma found that Akira was going to try to have lunch with Sakuno, so as a good "friend", he avoid that to happen.

Ryoma POV

Another name in my killing list. Tsubasa Akira, junior and member of the softball club. He's good in science and maths; and he is one of the most popular guys in seigaku. He probably would hurt Ryuuzaki and coach would kill me if that happen. Besides how many more are they going to appear. With him there were at least 20 counting last year. Everyday that passes is more difficult to take care of Ryuuzaki. She's becoming really pretty with his big and brown eyes, her brown hair that always is kept in the two pigtails and her rossy lips that… concentrate Ryoma. You're protecting her nothing more. Sakuno is telling something

So Ryoma-kun is there something that is bothering you?

No.. Did you finish eating Ryuuzaki?

Yes ano.. Did you like the lunch?

It was delicious. Thank you

Ryoma-kun we should hurry to class. The bell is about to ring.

Come on Ryuuzaki or I'll leave you

Mou… wait Ryoma-kun

No one POV

Ryoma and Sakuno abandoned the Sakura tree to go to classes but what they didn't noticed is the furious stare of Alice who was watching them. In the next two weeks Alice noticed that Sakuno's best friend was Tomoka Osakada, a loud and friendly girl. Also she observed that Ryoma tend to pass more with Sakuno when she was invited by a male out of her circle of friends. She wondered if Ryoma like her or not. But what irritated her the most was the fact that she was practically invisible to Ryoma. In the last two weeks she only talk with Ryoma once and he didn;t demonstrate much interest in her because he was observing a boy talking with Sakuno.

 _I wonder what can I do to cut Osakada's friendship with Ryuuzaki-thought Alice_

Osakada-san. Call me Tomoka

So Tomoka, I don't understand the meaning of this kanji. Can you explain me?

Hmm let me see. Oh that one. It means war. But you don't actually write in that way. There is a simpler way to write it. Look

Ohh thanks Tomoka. Are you free this Saturday?

Yes, why?

Would you mind showing me around the city. I have been so busy with school that I haven't gone out so much

Sure. I know what I can show you. Meet me at the XX station at 10 am

Okay so see you there. Bye and thanks

Bye. No problem

The first phase of Alice's plan was working. She was going to search for something that would make Tomoka mad with Sakuno. Maybe they had a little secret between them that she could use to her favor. She would have to wait until Saturday to find out.

After talking with Alice, Tomoka ran to Sakuno to tell her that she couldn't make to the tennis lessons. Besides that time will give Sakuno and opportunity to be alone with Ryoma. She search for Sakuno until she found her with Ryoma in the rooftop. Everytime she saw them together, she felt sad because she knew she didn't have an opportunity with Ryoma

There they are. They're always together. I feel that in some way Sakuno is betraying me because I was the first one to say that I like Ryoma-sama. Unfortunately, he didn't noticed me. He only care for Sakuno who's innocent and really pretty. Tomoka what are you thinking, you should be happy. At least you can trust in Sakuno.

Sakuno, ryoma-sama. I need to tell you guys something.

Hai tomo-chan

You see this Saturday I can't make to the lessons because my parents are leaving and they told me to babysit my siblings.

Don't worry tomo-chan

I'm really sorry. I would definitely assist next time. I have to go bye

Bye tomo-chan.

Tomoka ran away of the rooftop. She couldn't resist more. She lied to her best friend but she thought that it was the best. The days passed and it was finally Saturday. Tomoka was leaning in a wall at the exit of the XX station. She check the hour, 9.58 and Alice was still not there. At 10.00 Alice appeared and the both of them start going around the city while chatting about random things. They ended in the amusement park where at this time of the day many couples were enjoying their dates. They didn't care all the lovey-dovey atmosphere as they wanted to have fun. But what they didn't expect was the sight they were getting near the rollercoaster.


End file.
